


Soccer Mom

by Averily (ComputerGecko)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Erik has anger issues, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/Averily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets angry at his son's soccer game and Charles is left to take care of the damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd or anything, and It's too late to go over it again right now. Ill double check it in the morning but if there are any mistakes please let me know so I can catch them :)

It was an intense match, the score tied, 3 to 3, with only a few minutes left to go, they just needed to score one more goal and they where so close. Their team had possession of the ball, dribbling it down towards the goal, inching closer, only a few yards away now, just a few more feet and they would be in prime position to score a goal, just had to get past the defense. The ball was passed to the star player, getting ready for the final goal.

“Yes! Pietro!! You can do it!! Take the shot!” Charles was jumping up, arms thrown in the air as he cheered on his son, whooping and hollering as the seven year old ran around the field. It was the final game of the season, and it was against their toughest team yet.

It had been a tight game so far, though it was clear that Pietro's team was more skilled. The downside was the ref's nephew was on the opposing team and the ref turned his eye on more than one foul move. It was, to put it lightly, frustrating. Not to mention it got Erik particularly worked 

One of the opponents came out of what seemed like nowhere, sliding into the fray of children, kicking his foot out and tripping Bobby, who had been helping guard Pietro, the boy flailing forwards and catching Pietro, sending both to the ground as the ball rolled out of bounds. There was a sickening crunch that had Charles shooting out of the bleachers, full out sprinting towards the field.

“Pietro!” Charles shouted, pushing past the gathering kids, the Ref jogging over leisurely, like a kid hadn't just tripped. He got Bobby off of Pietro and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it had only been Pietro's goggles snapping and not one of his bones. He still did a cursory check of the child to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere else.

“'m okay dad” Pietro smiled his Toothy grin up at his father, then frowned when he noticed his broken silver goggles on the ground. “Aw man!"

Charles smiled and ruffled his hair, “Don't worry we will get you new ones.”

Charles stood and immediately noticed a new problem: Erik. His husband had followed him over and was now ripping the poor Ref a new one, apparently because he wasn't calling foul play, even though the girl had clearly tripped him.

Charles looked around and noticed they where making quite the scene, if the murmuring of the crowd was anything to go by, not to mention the thoughts of the other parents, ranging from amusement to agreement to anger.  _Calm down Erik._

“I didn't see anything! The kid must have tripped on uneven ground, or maybe it was his shoelaces, who knows” The ref was saying, his face red in anger. The man was a good deal shorter than Erik, thick build, someone who would be intimidating to someone of Charles' stature but Erik, being obscenely tall and imposing, cut quite the intimidating figure, towering over the small angry man.

“Are you blind!? Who let you be coach? You obviously need to have your eyes checked, the girls foot was right there, I bet I'm not the only one who saw it! You are turning a blind eye so you can see your nephew win, but what good is an unfair victory? They wont learn to improve their skills, to get away from their dirty tricks, if you let them get away with it.”

Erik had now grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, lifting him up a bit, and the man struggled, shouting to be let go. There was a loud metalic crunch as the goal posts started to crumple in on themselves. Charles rushed forward and grabbed at Erik's arm, tugging. 

“Erik, that's enough! Let him go!”

Erik stared the man down for a good ten seconds longer before dropping him. By this point everyone was now staring, Pietro was hiding his face in his hands, embarrassed that his father had lost his temper so badly in front of everyone. He was thinking about how they were probably going to kick him off the team now. Charles frowned and shared Pietro's thoughts with Erik, who instantly paled and turned to look at their son.

_Shit._

_Shit is right Erik,_ Charles scolded. _That was very wrong of you to do._

Erik's anger was quickly fading, his tense figure relaxing. The Ref wasn't so easy to appease. He stepped back into Erik space, pointing his finger up at him. “I want you off this field, and I don't want to see you here again! You are not allowed back here, understand!”

One of the coaches walked over now, finally deciding to get involved, even though they should have been over here a lot earlier. Charles was angry at them for that but now wasn't the time to address that issue. “Lets not be hasty now, Mr. Lehnsherr I understand you are concerned about your son, but I think it's best we get on with the game. It also might be best if you leave for the day.”

Erik opened his mouth to argue but a quick glare and mental jab from Charles had him wincing and snapping his mouth shut. “Yes, I do believe that's a good idea, Erik, dear, please wait in the car for us. We will be along shortly.” Erik hesitated but grudgingly made his way off the field towards the car. Pietro frowned, wanting his father to stay for the end of his game but he just walked over to stand with his friends. He was a little embarrassed still, but he hadn't gotten kicked off the team and that was what he had really been worried about.

Charles turned to the coach with his best smile, “I am so, so sorry for my husbands actions. It was completely unreasonable and unacceptable that he accosted you that way.” he said the last to the Ref, who just grumbled something about keeping the barbarian away from him and went back to his post, leaving him with the coach.

“While I don't really agree with how Erik did it, I don't completely disagree with him. We need a new ref, that guy is too biased,” the coach sighed and lay a hand on Charles shoulder. “You should probably get back to your seat.”

Charles shot him a rueful smile, “That's probably for the best.”

The game resumed, Pietro's team doing a throw in, and at the last second Kitty scoring the final goal and winning the game for their team. Pietro cheered, running over to her an giving her a big hug. The team surrounded her and all the tension of earlier forgotten with the joy of winning. After gathering around for a snack, the team disbanded and Pietro ran over to Charles, slipping his free hand into his.

“We won dad!”

Charles laughed, delighted. “I saw! You were magnificent out there today.”

“Wait until I tell father!” Pietro rushed ahead, Charles blinked and Pietro was at the car, climbing into the back. When he made it there he saw Erik laughing as Pietro gave hima play by lay of the last few minutes he had missed. Charles climbed into the passenger seat, looking over at Erik, arms crossed, brow raised expectantly.

Erik looked bashful,“I'm sorry Charles.”

“It's not me you owe the apology to Erik,” he uncrossed his arms and reached over to fasten his seat belt, subtly jerking his head back towards Pietro.

“I know. I owe him one too, but I'm still sorry Charles.” Erik turned to face Pietro who was watching curiously. “Pietro, I'm sorry for losing my temper like I did. Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I do Father! I don't like that guy anyway. Did you see how red his face got! He looked so funny.” Pietro giggled and Charles shot him a disapproving look.

Erik turned back to Charles. “How about you? Are we okay?”

“For now we are yes, but we are going to talk about this later Erik.” They had to talk about that temper of his. Erik had always had a volatile temper, and he had gotten so good about it the past years, since Pietro's birth even more so. Charles was a bit worried that maybe Erik was too stressed out lately, but they would get into that later, in private.

“In the mean time, how about we get some ice cream?” Erik offered tentatively, hoping to appease Charles further, who's frown lessened. It helped that Pietro was immediately exited at the idea, begging to go get ice cream. Charles finally cracked and Smiled.

“Oh alright! We can go get ice cream.”

“Yes!” Pietro shouted, pumping his fist in the air in victory. Erik Smiled over at Charles and switched lanes, backing out of the parking spot and heading towards the ice cream parlor. Charles reached over and placed a hand on Erik's leg, giving it a squeeze, and just like that Erik knew everything was going to be fine. 

 


End file.
